


Napping

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin





	Napping

Bright sunshine was streaming in through the curtains, basking Ray in a golden shine. Fraser stood in the door to their bedroom, just watching him, just committing this single moment of their lives to his memory so that he would be able to remember it in two or three months, when the sun was going to go down and not shine as brightly or as long for many weeks. 

He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of the oncoming winter. Ray had proven himself remarkable during summer and autumn, but winter in the Northwest Territories was an entirely different thing. Cold and dark and Fraser still wasn't sure why Ray wanted to stay here, with him, instead of going down to Arizona to his parents for at least a few weeks. Ray had been mad, when Fraser had made the suggestion and so they hadn't ever spoken of it again. 

It was easy to believe that everything would be all right, now when he was standing here in the warm light watching Ray take a nap and sleeping the sleep of the righteous. They had been chopping wood all day, preparing for winter. As soon as they were done, Ray had dropped onto their bed, groaning contently as he relaxed into the soft surface of the comforter. Now he was sleeping peacefully, not stirring a limb.

Dief had taken his chance and jumped onto the bed, curling up close to Ray, taking a nap of his own. Fraser didn't have the heart to wake either of them, so he went to the kitchen and started dinner. It was much too early, but proper preparation prevented a long wait and Ray would be hungry, when he woke.

He was so engrossed in his stew that he didn't notice Ray until he was standing just behind Fraser. 

"Hey."

His voice was still sleep-groggy and his body warm from the sun shining on it. Fraser suppressed the urge to hold Ray close (even though he knew he could and that Ray didn't mind, Fraser was careful to show his feelings, for reasons he didn't want to explore at this juncture), but Ray didn't have any such scruples and leaned against Fraser, hand on his hip and chin on his shoulder.

"Watcha doing?"

"I'm making dinner. It'll take a while to cook completely and I wouldn't want to eat under-cooked stew."

He could almost feel Ray smile. "But it's only four thirty."

"It does take a long while." 

But Ray chuckled and Fraser felt his face growing hot.

"I have a better idea."

He reached around Fraser and turned the oven off. "But Ray..."

But Ray didn't allow any excuses and he pulled Fraser along behind him. Out of the kitchen, into their living room, past the couch and into their bedroom. Only then he turned to Fraser and smiled at him. 

"Come and take a nap with me. Indulge for a while, 'kay?"

Fraser didn't have anything to say, when Ray smiled like that and gently pushed him onto their bed. Then there was Ray wrapped all around Fraser and Dief snuffling quietly at the foot-end and lying down against Fraser's legs, effectively trapping Fraser between Ray and Dief. 

Ray chuckled. "Good wolf."

The combination of warmth, the feeling of being enveloped and of being surrounded by the two beings he loved most, and the familiarity of it all worked soon and Fraser felt himself falling asleep. He smiled and let himself indulge.


End file.
